Kiss The Girl
by poka-dot splosion - x
Summary: Songfic "I think the power went out," Edwin said, I hear a snort come from Derek who was sitting across from me, even when I couldn't see I could tell that he had rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious,". Sha la la la la la, my oh my...


Disclaimer; I do not own Life with Derek, nor do I own the song Kiss the Girl – Disney

I do however own the idea for this story.

* * *

**Kiss the Girl – Disney  
By; poka-dot splosion - x**

**First, we gotta create the mood.**

"Bye guys!" My dad said as he and Nora put their jackets on, "And remember!" He said as he looked at the eldest Venturi, and glances at the eldest McDonald, then looks back at the eldest Venturi, "_No_ parties!"

"Yeah, no parties you two, we don't want a repeat of last time," Nora said as she put on her toque and boots, it was rather cold outside seeing as it was winter break and there was at lease a foot of snow outside.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure that Derek doesn't throw a party this time," Casey told Nora as she turned to glare at said step brother.

Derek merely rolled his eyes at Casey, "Don't worry Dad, there won't be any parties, now you two better go now, before another foot of snow appears on the ground..." Derek told them, if you looked outside you would see that there were still big fat snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Bye Nora! Bye Dad!" I said as I hugged my dad and then quickly hugged Nora goodbye.

"Bye Marti sweetie," Nora said as she quickly hugged me back and then followed my dad out, saying something about emergency numbers being on the fridge and money being in the cookie jar, before the door closed.

**Percussion,**

The all Venturi and McDonald kids sat in the living room, watching my favourite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. It was one of Casey's ideas to keep us all from running around and create a mess in the house while our parents were gone. Everyone, including Derek, was sitting in the living room enjoying the popcorn drinks and movie. Yes, Derek oddly enough was enjoying the movie too.

My eyes were glued to the T.V. screen, my favourite song and part of the movie was just about to come on. Now usually I would never miss this part of the movie, but when I heard my older brother Derek snort. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see Derek smirking at Casey, who was glaring daggers at him and had popcorn in her hair.

I rolled my eyes at them and let out a soft, "Humph," As I turned around and turned my attention back to the movie before me and not the fighting duo behind me. I glanced back at them again, when I hear Daphne say something about Casey and Derek that put a thought in my mind. I blinked and smiled as a plan started forming in my little brilliant mind.

**Strings,**

Once the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Lizzie turned on the light and I immediately jumped to my feet, "I want to play house!" I announced excitedly.

Casey smiled at me, "Well then, why don't you run along and go play house then, Marti?" she told me.

I rolled my eyes at them, acting as if it was obvious why I haven't gone to do that yet. "Becaaaauuuuse," I said stalling a bit, I glanced to my left, "Daphne and me want you and Smerek to play with us too!" I told her.

Derek turned to look at me, "Oh no Smarti, you don't want to play with me and _Casey_," Derek told me, saying Casey's name in a tone that sounded almost disgusted. He turned me around so I faced Edwin and Lizzie, "Why don't you go play house with Edwin and Lizzie?" He tells me.

I blinked, "No!" I said turning around to pout at him, "I want to play with my Smerek and Casey!" I told him.

"Marti…" Derek started, but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I want to play house!" I said stomping my foot, "I want to play house!" I said jumping up and down, throwing a small tantrum.

"Okay, okay, calm down Marti," Casey said as she pushed Derek out-of-the-way and kneeled in front of me. "Derek and I will play house with you," She told me, I stopped jumping and looked at her, "Right, _Derek_?" Casey said venom in her voice as she glaring up at Derek.

Derek looked like he was going to refuse, but I looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, "Please Smerek," I pleaded with him; I knew that he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

Derek sighed and nodded, "Okay, anything for my little Smarti." Derek said as he picked me up and carried me up stairs.

**Winds,**

"No!" I said loudly, Derek was starting to slowly get on my nerves too, "No dogs! Cat's don't like dogs…" I told Derek shaking my head.

"Aww… Common, please Smarti?" Derek said, using my nickname and trying to get me to agree. He wanted me to be the mommy, and Casey to be the pet dog.

"No!" I said louder than before; ready to throw a tantrum to get my way.

"Okay, okay, Casey can be the mommy then…" Derek said as he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my sitting brother's middle, "Yay!" I cheered. I let go of Derek for a second and tried to reach for Casey's hand, she gave me a confused look, "Group hug," I tells her, Derek immediately lets go of me, and Casey gives me a slight smile and moves forwards closer to me. I sat in her lap and wrapped my arms around her; I turned to look at Derek and pouted, "Derek…" I whined.

Derek sighed and moved closer to us, he wrapped his arms around Casey and me.

"Ow! Der-ek! Stop pulling my hair!"

"I will, if _you_ stop pinching my side!"

I shook my head to myself, clearly this was going to be a lot harder than Daphne and I thought it would be.

**Words…**

After a few hours of playing house, Casey left saying that she had to go fix dinner for everyone. And Derek left shortly after wards making up some sort of excuse about how they couldn't play house without the mommy.

So that left me alone, I sat there at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing, trying to figure out what I was going to do next, and asking Daphne what she thought of my ideas.

"What if I lock them up in the bath room or something?" I paused and shook my head, "Yeah you're right Daphne, that wouldn't work…" I said. "How about making them play house with us again and throwing a fit if they don't?" I asked, I sighed when Daphne rejected that idea as well. This went on for several minutes, before I was interrupted.

"Hey Marti, what are you doing here all alone?" I turned around to see Lizzie and Edwin behind me.

"What happened to playing house with Casey and Derek?" Edwin asked me.

"Casey had to go make dinner and Derek said something about how we can't play house without the mommy," I told them, pouting slightly; I turned back around and rested my chin on hands.

"Ahhh… I see… so, Marti, what were you just saying about throwing a tantrum?" Edwin asks me.

I turn around and look up at Edwin and Lizzie, wondering if I should include them in my plan. "Hmm… What do you think Daphne?" I said turning to my right. "Should I tell them?" I smiled when Daphne told me that I should tell them and that it would probably be a lot easier if I they helped me. I turned my attention back to Edwin and Lizzie.

"Sooo… what did Daphne say?" Edwin asks me.

I smiled up at Edwin and Lizzie, "Daphne says yes, now come closer so I can tell you my plan…"

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**

It didn't take very long for Casey to make dinner, you could smell the heavenly aroma of spaghetti and meat balls from anywhere in the house. When Case announced that dinner was served, every one migrated from where ever they were, to the dining room in a flash.

"Spaghetti and meat balls, my favourite!" Marti said as she climbed on to her chair and started digging in right away.

I took a seat beside Marti and picked up my fork and started eating as well. I blinked at how delicious it tasted, I hated to admit it, but Casey was a really good cook, 'She's even better than Nora and Dad…' I thought.

"Mm`mm! Casey this is so good! You should start making dinner more often," Edwin told Casey, then immediately stuffed another fork full of noodles in his mouth after wards.

I looked up from my plate and looked at Casey who was across from me, "I hate to admit it Spacey, but Edweirdo is right," I said surprising her and everyone else, heck, I was surprised myself, "You should make dinner more often," I finished, _'I can't believe I just complimented _her_,'_ I thought as I put another fork full of noodles in my mouth. _'But hey, if it makes her cook more it's worth it.'_

**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Casey smiled at Edwin, "Why thank you Edwin," She said then turned to look at me, "And you too Derek," She said as she smiled at me as well.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't mention it," I said as I looked back down at my food, though I'd never admit it, I was glad she appreciated my compliment. I mean it wasn't every day that Casey McDonald gets a compliment from Derek Venturi, right?

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her**

I glance back up and noticed that she was still smiling at me, and then she looked down and started eating. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she smiled at me, how her eyes lighted up when I complimented her and how they were still lit up when she smiled at me and thanked me. I blinked and shook my head slightly when my thoughts slowly drifted off and I found myself wondering what it would be like to feel those soft lips of hers with my own. **  
**  
Yes, I know they were soft, how do I know you may wonder. Well, when Sam and Casey were dating that was all Sam would talk about, Casey this, Casey that, Casey, Casey, Casey. And it drove me crazy for a while, because hearing him talk about her soft lips and skin made me wonder what they felt like myself.

**It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

'_But there's no way I'll ever be able to find out how soft they really are for myself without being slapped.'_ I thought as I chewed on my food, I glance up at Casey for a second, _'…Or is there?'_ I pondered on the thought for a bit.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

'_Well that was a pleasant surprise,'_ I thought as I quietly ate my spaghetti and meat balls. At first when I heard him say it, I had thought that he was being sarcastic, _'But he didn't sound sarcastic or anything like, it actually sounded like he meant it…'_ I sat there for a bit chewing my food slowly, _'Maybe Derek isn't such a bad guy after all,'_ I thought as I glanced up at Derek for a second, but before I could look back down at my food the lights went out.

"What the-?" I hear Derek say, catching himself before he swore.

I hear a few yelps of surprise, "Who turned the lights off?" I hear Marti ask.

"I think the power went out," Edwin said, I hear a snort come from Derek who was sitting across from me, even when I couldn't see I could tell that he had rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I hear Derek say to Edwin.

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl**

I stood up and squinted my eyes, hoping that it will help me see better. "Uhm… why don't you guys stay here and continue eating while I go find some candles and flash lights…" I told everyone as I turned, only to walk in to Lizzie's chair; I yelped in surprise and stumbled back a bit.

"Whoa, Casey are you okay?" I hear my little sister's voice question, my eyes started to adjust to the dark slightly, I could see her hand groping around in the dark as if she was trying to find me.

"Don't worry Lizzie, I'm fine," I said as I righted myself, I hear someone else stand up from their chair.

"I better go with you Klutzilla, to make sure you don't fall and drop everything, or break something," I hear Derek say.

I frowned a bit, "Oh please Derek, I don't need your help," I said as I started walking towards the kitchen, only to stumble and nearly trip over my own clumsy feet. I probably would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for the pair of arms that stopped me.

"You were saying…?" I hear Derek say into my ear, a shiver ran up my spine when his breath tickled my ear, and then he let go of me.**  
**  
I immediately missed the warmth of Derek's arms when he let go of me, I shook my head, _'Get a hold of yourself Casey, those were Derek's arms you're thinking about!'_ I thought to myself as I ignored Derek and continued to make my way to the kitchen. I paused when I thought I heard whispering behind me, but brushed it off as nothing, and continued on my way.

I could hear his footsteps following me to the kitchen, "No, really Derek, I can do this by myself," I told him as I turned and started walking towards one of the cupboards and opened it.

"Whatever I'm only here to get the candles after you give up and can't find them," Derek told me, I sighed and decided to ignore him.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better**

"Give up yet?" I asked Casey, she had been searching around the kitchen for candles for a while now, and I was getting bored of standing here and watching her, or at lease trying to watch her roam around the kitchen looking for candles, all he could really see was a faint out line of her body, her silhouette.

"No!" She said stubbornly, as she reopened all the cupboards she already checked again, as if expecting the candles to appear out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, that was about the third time that she's gone though all the cupboards. "Casey, stop," I said as I walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, so she couldn't continue searching.

I feel her turn around and look at me, I realized how close we were when I felt her light breathing on my lips. _'This is dangerous territory Venturi,'_ I thought to myself, all I had to was maybe move my head forwards a bit and lips would be on lips.

**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

"Maybe we don't need to do anything, maybe they'll do it on their own," Lizzie whispered to Edwin and me, as we watched Derek and Casey, and stayed hidden at the same time.

"No, I think they're still going to need a push," Edwin whispered back, a bit too loudly because Derek moved away from Casey and looked around a bit.

"Shhh! They'll here you!" I hissed at them, I rolled my eyes and looked over at to my right, "You're right Daphne, we shouldn't have told them…" I mumbled in agreement to Daphne, barely above a whisper.

**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

I frowned and glanced around; I could have sworn I heard someone talking just now. I shook my head and decided to brush it off as nothing.

"Der-ek!" I turned my attention back to Casey, whose arm I was still holding, "Let go of me," She said, I could tell that she was probably glaring at me now, so I let go of her arm.

"Like I wanted to hold your arm any longer," I said rolling my eyes, I knew she probably couldn't see me, but it was a habit. "Common, I know where the candles are," I said as I turned around and started walking towards the stairs that would lead me down stairs and in to the laundry room. I turned a bit when I didn't hear any footsteps following me, "Are you coming or not?" I asked Casey, I knew that either way I was going.

"Okay, okay," Casey said as she caught up to me.

**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl**

I followed Derek down the stairs and looked around, the basement looked creepy when there were no lights on. It was even darker here, than it was up stairs in the kitchen, _'Must be because there are no windows down here,'_ I thought as I paused once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I froze when I thought I felt something brush past me, "Eek!" I squeaked in surprise and moved away from that spot only to run in to Derek. "Something went passed me!" I said grabbing his arm in fear.

**Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**

I hear Derek chuckle, "Must have been a ghost," I hear him say sarcastically, I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm serious Derek! I felt something move pass me," I told him, I didn't know why I was trying to convince him that I really did feel something, maybe it was because I didn't want him to think I was afraid of the dark or something.

"Whatever you say Casey," I hear him say.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, don't believe me then," I said, I felt Derek walk forwards and blinked when I moved as well, I realized that I was still holding on to his arm and immediately pulled my hand away as if his touch burned me.

**Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl**

A few seconds later, I hear Derek moving around and going though some thing, I couldn't quite tell what. "I got the candles," I hear him say.

I walked forwards, trying to get closer to where he was, "That's great," I said, "Now common, let's get out of here," I said, I would never admit it out loud to Derek but staying in this practically pitch black room was starting to freak me out.

"Aww… What's wrong Casey?" I hear him coo sarcastically at me, "Afraid of the dark?"

"I am not afraid of the dark!" I said as I started to walk towards him only to stumble over something, I let out a gasp when I felt something push me forwards, making me fall forwards.

I guess Derek tried to catch me or Derek was closer than I thought he was, because next thing I know. I'm against him and I can feel something moist and soft on my lips, I stood there froze from shock.

**You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

I stood there frozen from shock, the lights flickered back on, and all I could see was Casey's equally shocked eyes staring back at me. I stood there dazed for a second and then noticed something that I wouldn't have noticed in the dark. Trying to sneak away from behind Casey, was my own younger brother Edwin Venturi. "Edwin?" I said confused.

"Uh ohh…" I hear him say nervously, backing up, "Run!" He said as he bolted to the door with Lizzie and Marti behind him. Then what happened immediately clicked in my mind, they must have somehow planed this, if they were running away.

"Oh, you are all soo dead!" I said as I ran after them, leaving behind a confused Casey.

"Heh," I chuckled quietly, a smirk appeared on my face, I no longer had to wonder what I would be like to kiss Casey, sure that wasn't much of a kiss, but it was a kiss none the less.

* * *

A/N; Heh…I hope no one had trouble figuring out whose POV it was when I switched them… I might not have much time to write much now since school has started again, just so everyone knows. But keep a look out for my next song fic, All To Myself, which will hopefully be coming out soon.

- splosion - xox


End file.
